


Jed x Kaleb x male reader imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Jed/Kaleb Hawkins/male reader





	Jed x Kaleb x male reader imagines

· Jed and Kaleb had always fought for your attention

· there were many fights of “I’m the one he likes" 

· "no way dude he likes me!" 

· when they found out you liked both of them they were baffled 

· "so like… What does this mean?" 

· "it means I date both of you if you’re cool with it" 

· "I’m down? Kaleb?" 

· "sure why not" 

· you go out on dates with them individually to ease into the relationship 

· and a few weeks in you start hanging out all together

· Jed and Kaleb quickly become bros but they can still be competitive

· they try to outdo each other on gifts and dates

· but then at the end of the day they are right back to making music together 

· movie nights are a mess, you can never decide on what movie to watch

· and when Jed falls asleep and starts snoring Kaleb sees how much popcorn he can throw into Jed’s mouth before he wakes up

· and when Jed is finally startled awake from the amount of popcorn in his mouth he spills his drink on you and starts a food fight with Kaleb

· you’ve always been the one to give Hope advice about boys

· and you have your hands full when Landon comes into the picture 

· "why should I even listen to you about Landon?" 

· "maybe because I have not one but two boyfriends so I think I know what I’m talking about" 

· Jed and Kaleb go to Hope when they are trying to plan surprises for you 

· "do you think he’d rather go to the beach or an amusement park for his birthday" 

· "he hasn’t been on a rollercoaster since the Cedar Point incident when we were kids so I’m gonna say beach" 

· "told you Jed!" 

· you use your witch powers to play pranks on them

· and go on runs with them as you and Jed in wolf form and Kaleb using his super speed to see who’s the fastest 

· as well as weight lifting contests to see who’s the strongest 

· Landon always tries to step in when you and Hope are fighting

· "Sorry for caring so much if my sister gets hurt!" 

· "it’s barely a scratch I’m fine and you’re overreacting!" 

· "alright guys i think it’s time for a breather" 

· "not now Landon!" 

· Kaleb patting Landon on the back "it’s alright dude they always do this you just gotta let them yell it out and then hug it out" 

· you share the same love of painting as Hope so Jed and Kaleb both have some of your work hanging in their room

· they hype you up so much

· anytime you do something cool they are both like "hell yeah that’s my boyfriend!”

· neither Jed nor Kaleb care about schoolwork so anytime you tell Hope you guys are going to your room to “study” she knows what that’s really code for


End file.
